degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 310: Ray of Light
Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is in class with Ethan and Moon) Olivia: Is this stuff supposed to react? Ethan: Who knows. But time’s up so let’s go. Ms. Lib: Students, remember parent-teacher conferences are tonight. I’ll be in here and I’ll see you all tomorrow. Moon: My mom is coming up, even though I told her how lame it is and that no parents go. Are your guys? Ethan: No. Olivia: As if I’d let my mother in this building. Moon: True. (They’re walking out and Ms. Lib stops Olivia) Ms. Lib: Your mother is coming tonight, yes? Olivia: Uh, no actually. Ms. Lib: Oh…well is she working? Olivia: No? Why? Ms. Lib: I’m going to email her and tell her I want to come. It’s been not even two months since the school year started and you’re already failing. I think it’ll be good to talk to her about a plan to put you back on the right track. Do I need to call her? Olivia: Uh…she’ll be here…I promise. (Olivia walks out and Ethan and Moon look worried) Ethan: Well this isn’t going to end well… Olivia: Not at all… (Olivia looks scared as she starts walking to class) Intro Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy gets out of his car and looks around the town, standing in front of Jamie’s house holding a bouquet of flowers. He walks up and knocks on her door) Jamie: Hello? Jeremy: I heard you were staying home sick from Caylee. I got you flowers. Jamie: What the fuck are you doing here? Jeremy: I got kicked off of Spotlight Stars. Didn’t you see the show? Jamie: I don’t watch your show, Jeremy. Jeremy: Seventh place. Jamie: Congratulations? Now why are you at my door? Jeremy: Because I’ve missed you. I want to go back to what we were last year. Jamie: Goodbye Jeremy. Jeremy: Wait, do I smell alcohol? Jamie: I’m not sick, I’m hungover. Now goodbye. (Jamie slams the door and Jeremy looks confused and puts the flowers on her doorstep) Third Plot: Eric (Eric is walking through the halls and sees Abby with Brendan) Eric: Hey babe. (He kisses her and she freaks out) Abby: THE BAE! You see bae, Brendan!? Brendan: I sure do. Good luck with this one, mate. (Brendan walks off and Abby leans on Eric) Abby: I love you. Eric: I love you too. Um are you…high? Abby: No! I’m fine, just happy! Eric: Because it’s our six month? Abby: YES! BAE! (She kisses him again and starts cracking up) Abby: Six months is like forever. We’ve been together forever. Eric: If you say so. We still on for our lunch date? Abby: Your locker at noon. Wouldn’t miss it. Ooh! I see Soph-dawg! (Sophie walks by and Abby hugs her) Sophie: Is she okay? Eric: I hope so… Sophie: Let’s get to class…Ab-dawg? (They walk off and Eric sees Leah nearby) Eric: Is Abby high? Leah: Yeah, we did some coke this morning. She didn’t eat beforehand like I told her to do so it’s taking a while to wear off. Eric: Can you not do drugs with my girlfriend anymore, please? Leah: Maybe. If you find someone else for me to do them with. (Leah winks and slams her locker as she walks off and Eric sighs) Main Plot: Olivia (Troy and Olivia are walking in the hallway) Troy: Want to Skype tonight? I miss you like crazy. Seeing you for a couple minutes between class just isn’t enough. Olivia: I wish I could, but I have major trouble. Troy: What is it? Can I help? Olivia: My science teacher is making my mom come in to talk to her about my failing grade. (Scott and Brittany walk by and walk up to them) Brittany: Did I hear your mom was coming to this school? Troy: Jesus help us all. Scott: Why don’t you just ask your dad to come? Olivia: I would if I could, believe me, but he works Thursday nights. Scott: Shit. Olivia: I know I’m gonna get beat to shit for this one… Brittany: You can’t just let that happen! Troy: We can help as much as we can. Olivia: Listen, I know you guys want to help, but sometimes you just have to deal the cards given to you. This is one of those times. Scott: This could be your one chance to end this once and for all, though! I mean this has been going on for long enough. Olivia: I know. I just don’t think I’m willing to risk everything for this. Sorry, guys. (She walks away and the three of them look upset) Scott: I can’t see her get hurt like this much longer. Troy: Me neither…we have to stop this. Brittany: Maybe this isn’t our business. I mean, this is her decision. (They all watch her walk away and look upset) Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy walks into the Hub and sees Isaac and Tori at the counter) Jeremy: I’m back! Isaac: Hey, I got your text! I’ve missed you, man. (They hug and Tori gives Jeremy a coffee) Tori: On the house. What are you doing back? Jeremy: I’m off the show and I came back to get my girl. Isaac: Did you already see her? Jeremy: Yep…didn’t turn out too well. Tori: You missed a lot while you were gone. Apparently she’s an alcoholic now. Jeremy: How do you know that? Tori: She comes in and gets a raspberry refresher whenever she has a hangover. Which is kind of a lot now. Jeremy: Jesus Christ, what happened to her? Isaac: You. You kinda broke her heart. Tori: So if you think you’re winning her back, you’re crazy. Jeremy: I may still have a chance. I just have to appease the new Jamie. (Jeremy runs out and Tori and Isaac roll their eyes) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia drags Eliza in the bathroom during class) Eliza: What is it?! Olivia: Troy, Brittany, and Scott were right. I need to end this once and for all before she starts hurting the babies. Eliza: What? Olivia: My mom is about to beat the shit out of me when I get home today, but I can’t take it anymore. I’m going to do something I should have done a long ass time ago. (Olivia takes out her phone and calls a number) Olivia: Yes, child services please. (Eliza looks shocked and grabs Olivia’s arm) Eliza: This is going to change your whole life. What if it goes wrong? Olivia: It’s worth the risk. I can’t let her hurt my brother and sister. Eliza: You’re right. Take control of the situation, Liv. Olivia: Yes, I’d like to report an abusive mother…three kids… (Olivia takes a deep breath and looks at Eliza with hope in her face) Third Plot: Eric (Eric is sitting along at a fancy restaurant as the waiter comes up to him) Waiter: Excuse me sir, we have other diners waiting for tables. It looks like your date isn’t coming. Eric: No, she’s coming. She’s just running a little late. Waiter: 20 minutes late? (Eric shoos him away and pulls out his phone) Eric: Listen, Abby. Where the hell are you? You’re just gonna ditch our six month anniversary lunch? I’m leaving now so I don’t miss my next class, but I really hope you’re either hurt or dead. (He hangs up and walks out of the restaurant) Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy knocks on Jamie’s door again, this time holding a bottle of vodka) Jamie: What are you doing here? Jeremy: Get dressed, we’re gonna go to my apartment and drink this whole bottle. Jamie: I’m not drinking with you. Jeremy: Why not? Jamie: Because you’re just trying to get me drunk so you can win be over. Jeremy: You’re saying I can if you’re drink? Jamie: GO AWAY. I ended things for a reason and I’m not going to take you back. Ever. (Jamie slams the door and Jeremy looks upset) Jeremy: But I love you… (he starts walking off and gets a call from Caroline, his agent, but ignores it and opens the bottle) Jeremy: Guess I’m drinking this myself. (He takes a swig and starts walking down the street) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks out of school with Troy and Eliza towards the busses, but sees a cop car and a police man walking up to her) Cop: Are you Olivia Jerl? Olivia: Yes. Cop: Someone made an anonymous call to child services saying there was brutal abuse going on in your home. You’re going to come with us, but don’t be scared, you’re not in trouble. Troy: What the hell. Olivia, who would do this? Olivia: Uh…I did. You were right, time to take control of this situation. (Eliza smiles and hugs Olivia) Eliza: Good luck, babe. You can do this. (Olivia kisses Troy and he holds her tight) Troy: I’m here if you need me. (Olivia smiles at him and lets go of his hand, getting into the cop car) Cop: Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay. Alright? After today, you’ll be taken out of the house whether or not your mother is found guilty or not. Olivia: I’m leaving my house tonight? Cop: Yes, of course. We can’t have you in that house whether the person who called was telling the truth or not. If we find the household to be suitable for you to live in, you’ll go back after the investigation. (Olivia looks worried and looks back at Eliza and Troy as they drive away) Olivia: Guess this is happening now… Third Plot: Eric (Eric is at Dex’s locker as everyone is leaving the school) Eric: I am so pissed. She’s fucking ditching our date to go get high. I’m done. Dex: You don’t know that for sure. Eric: Oh yes I do. Dex: She could really be in a bad place right now. You don’t know. Eric: She has a problem. Dex: It’s not your place to solve it. Not like this. Eric: Making her quit cold turkey? That’s the only way. Dex: It’s not going to work, man. Drugs are nasty things that are hard to stop. (Eric sees Abby stumble to her locker and walks up to her) Eric: Where the fuck were you today? Abby: I’m sorry, I totally forgot! Eric: Why, because you were on drugs? Abby: No! Because I’m stressed as hell right now, Eric. Eric: Whatever, that’s not a fucking excuse. You have a problem. Abby: I’m fine, okay! (She yanks her bag out of her locker and knocks a pill bottle over, spilling them all over the floor) Eric: Great. Have fun picking those up before someone sees them. (Alicia walks by and sees Abby crying) Alicia: What is it? Abby: Just help me get these! (They start picking them all up and Alicia looks at one) Alicia: Oxy? Why do you need pain killers, Abby? Abby: I can’t tell you, Alicia. I really want to, but I can’t. But it’s not because I need them. I mean, I do. But not why you think. I’m sorry, tell Eric I’m sorry. (Abby runs off and Alicia runs up to Eric) Alicia: What is wrong with Abby? Eric: Don’t know, don’t care. I can’t date a girl who ditches me for drugs. Alicia: Something is seriously wrong, Eric. You need to talk to her. Eric: I’m done with her. Alicia: Your girlfriend needs you! I don’t know why, but something bad is happening with her. So help her and don’t be a coward who just gives up on people. Go! (Eric sighs and walks off) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is sitting in her living room as the cops and her mother come out of the other room) Cop: We just questioned your mother and now we are going to ask to question you. You can come in the other room whenever you are ready. (Olivia gets up to leave as the cops leave as well, but her mother yanks her arm) Ms. Jerl: I have a recorder set up in there, hidden. You say a fucking word about any of this and I stab your father in the forehead. You know I will. (Olivia looks scared and shakes her head in sadness as she walks in the room) Cop: Now tell us, has your mother ever hit you, kicked you, called you bad names, anything you could put under the category of abuse. (Olivia looks indecisive and then gulps) Olivia: No. Cop: Has she ever done any of those things to your younger siblings. Olivia: No. Cop: Do you love your mother? Olivia: Yes. Cop: Do you know who or why someone would call in saying there was abuse going on in this house? Olivia: No. (The cop starts writing in his notebook as Olivia looks around the room for the recorder and tries not to cry) Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy stumbles into Liam’s house with the half-empty bottle of vodka) Jeremy: BROSKI! Liam: What the hell are you doing here? Jeremy: I need your advice. Why’s your house burned? Liam: Long story. Jeremy: You’re close with Jamie, can you help me get her back? Liam: Are you fucking serious? Jeremy: What do you mean? Liam: You leave everyone for months, don’t talk to us, try to contact us, and then you come back to us when you need help and expect for us to be there? Jeremy: It sounds pretty bad when you say it like that. Liam: Do you have any idea what happened last week? Jeremy: Your house caught fire? Liam: Julia’s baby died inside of her and she’s still carrying around. She moved out, dumped me, and is now living with Caylee. I lost my baby! Jeremy: It wasn’t yours. Liam: I was going to raise it like it was! Jeremy: I’m sorry, but I just need someone to help me- Liam: Fuck off! You’re supposed to be one of my best friends, yet where were you when I needed you the most? Jamie is never going to take you back after what you did to her, so just give it the fuck up and get out of here. Jeremy: Wow…okay… (Jeremy turns and leaves, taking another swig of vodka) Third Plot: Eric (Eric catches up with Abby who is walking home) Eric: Abby, can we talk? Abby: Listen, if you want to breakup, I understand. Let’s just get it over with. Eric: Do you want to breakup? Abby: No, of course not. I love you. Eric: Me neither. But you need help. Abby: I have to tell you something. I should have told you a long time ago, but I was scared of what you would think of me. Eric: What is it? Abby; This is big. I um…I’m in The Front Line. Eric: What?! The gang that almost killed me? What the fuck is wrong with you? Abby: You have to hear the whole thing before you can judge me. Eric: Then tell me! Abby: They were still coming after you after you thought it was over last year. I talked to Jarrod about a way to make peace and he said…he wanted me in the group. Eric: Why? Abby: Because my looks could sell their drugs faster. Guys are more likely to buy drugs from a hot teenager than a skeevy looking guy. Eric: So why are you doing so many drugs? Abby: Because the ones that I don’t sell, they make me take. I’m trying not to get busted with all these drugs, so I only sell to people I know are 100% reliable and won’t bust me. But there’s not a lot, so there’s always some left at the end of the month. Eric: Jesus… Abby: That’s why at the end of the summer, I wasn’t sick for a whole week, I was using all the leftover drugs. Eric: Why can’t you just dump them down the drain or something? Abby: Because at the end of each month, they do surprise checks to see how much I have left and if I’m high or not. Sometimes we do them together. Like today. I wanted to be there with you so badly, but I couldn’t. Because if I stop doing this, they’re going to come after you again. Eric: Abby, I can’t let you do this for me. Abby: But you can. You have to. Because if anything happened to you after I stopped doing this, I’d never forgive myself. You mean more to me than anyone else in this entire fucking world. Eric: This can’t keep going on, Abby. How long do they expect you to do this? Abby: I don’t know, but I’m working on bringing it to an end. You just have to trust me, okay? Stick with me, please. (Eric brings her in for a kiss and picks her up, spinning her around) Eric: I love you! Abby: I love you too. Eric: We’re going to get out of this, okay? (They hug tightly as Abby cries and Eric strokes her hair) Main Plot: Olivia (The cops are leaving as Olivia’s dad walks up the driveway) Neil: Olivia, what the fuck?! We both know this was never supposed to happen! Olivia: I didn’t call, I swear. Neil: Who else knows about this? Olivia: I don’t know! (Olivia’s mom walks out with a cop) Cop: So Olivia, you will be staying with your father until the investigation has concluded. Is that alright, sir? Neil: Of course. Cop: Okay, we’ll see you all soon. (The cop leaves and Olivia’s mom gives them dirty looks) Ms. Jerl: You two may think you’ll get away with this, but there’s no way. You should know by now not to mess with me. (She shows them a paper from behind her back) Neil: Child custody forms?! Ms. Jerl: I’m going to get Olivia full-time. No visits from you. Olivia: You can’t do this. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL! Ms. Jerl: Shut the fuck up, I know it was you who called. I’ll see you soon. Spend the time with your dad while you can, you won’t be seeing him for a long time. (She goes inside and Olivia looks scared) Neil: We’re not going to let this happen, okay? If she can file for custody, I can too. Olivia: Daddy! (Olivia starts sobbing and he holds her in his arms) Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy walks into the Hub and sees Jamie in the corner with Tori and Caylee) Jeremy: Jamie! I gots to talk to you! Caylee: This means trouble. Tori: He’s only back because of you, Jamie. Jamie: I know. Tori: Jesus, Jeremy. This is enough, leave the poor girl alone. Caylee: He’s totally sloshed. Jeremy: You need to, to take me back because I’m a good guy! I’m the guy for you! I love you! Jamie: Now you say that. Not when I actually needed you. But you were too busy becoming famous in Hollywood. Jeremy: You mean everything to me! Jamie: Too little too late. Goodbye, Jeremy. Jeremy: NO! I don’t want this to end! Jamie: Well I do! You don’t know how much you hurt me and you never will! I never want to see you again. So leave! Jeremy: I could have had a record deal but I came here. For you! Jamie: Go back to Hollywood, go get that record deal, and make a name for yourself. But you’re going to have to do without me. (Jeremy throws his bottle and it hits the window, shattering) Tori: Jeremy, OUT! Now! (Jeremy stumbles out and Caylee hugs Jamie) Jamie: No, I’m fine. I don’t need that dick in my life. No worries. (She smiles, but then looks upset, trying to hide it) Third Plot: Eric (Eric and Abby are sitting at the Hub with Zak) Eric: You sure this guy is for real? Abby: He actually has a heart, yes. I’ve been talking to him for about a month now about getting me out. Zak: They think they can use her for selling their product and manipulating her to stay. But, if she sucks at selling the product, they won’t want to keep her anymore. And they possibly will stop caring about you as well. Eric: So Abby just has to start not selling? Zak: Basically. Abby: You sure this will work? Zak: It’s the only chance you two have. If it doesn’t, I’ll know and I can let you know ahead of time. But both of you have to make sure to not piss of anyone in the gang. ANYONE. Once you’re off their radar, they’ll move on to their next targets. Eric: Let’s do this. I can’t let my girlfriend be taken advantage of any longer because of me. Zak: I have to go. If anyone sees me with you, the plan is done. (Zak leaves and Eric holds Abby) Eric: We’re going to get through this, I promise. Abby: I know we will. (Eric doesn’t look so sure as Abby leans on him) Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy gets onto a plane with Caroline) Caroline: Wish this boring city goodbye and prepare to make LA your new home! You’re going to be huge! Signed with Republic Records, wow. Aren’t you excited? Jeremy: Yeah…but this city isn’t boring. It gave me some good memories… Caroline: Well, it’s time to move on to the next chapter of your life. Jeremy: I hope I’m ready… (The plane starts taking off and Jeremy looks back at Clearwater) Jeremy: Goodbye…we had a nice run… (The plane rises higher into the sky as Jeremy looks away) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia, Troy, and her father are sitting in front of the fire of his house) Neil: Look at the bright side, you get to stay here for a few months. Olivia: But then I may never get to come back until I’m 18. Troy: We told you, we’re not letting that happen. Olivia: You know how she is though, she always gets her way. Neil: Not this time. We’re going to fight and we’re going to win. Olivia: I sure hope so…I just want to be with you two forever. (They both hug her as she looks scared) 'NEXT WEEK' Candace: This is going way too fucking far! LET Micah: I want that spot as lacrosse captain. Wendy: Are you really willing to go that far for it? (Micah grins as police lights flash) THE Harley: We’re not ready! Danielle: Well I say we are! (Rave Repellent gets on a stage) GAMES Dex: Why can’t I meet your parents? Eliza: It’s…complicated. (Eliza sees her dad hit her mom) BEGIN (Ethan is put in handcuffs) Danielle: What is going on?! NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts